Gilgamesh
This Article is for the adult version of Gilgamesh. For 3 young version see, Young Gil. Gilgamesh was available for summoning during the 3M Downloads Campaign, Happy New Year 2016, and Fate/Accel Zero Order Events. Active Skills Charisma A+= |-| Golden Rule A= |-| Collector EX= |-| Treasury of Babylon EX= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A++= |-| Rank EX= |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |29}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |15}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |29}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}}}} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: 182cm ・ 68kg Series: Fate/stay night , Fate/hollow ataraxia , Fate/Zero , Fate/EXTRA CCC , Fate/EXTELLA Source: Sumerian Civilization, Epic of Gilgamesh Region: Babylonia, Uruk Alignment: Chaotic ・ Good Gender: Male Before the Modern Era, this demigod king governed the Sumerian city-state of Uruk. The king described in mankind's oldest epic poem, the "Epic of Gilgamesh", he is considered to have existed not only in legends but also in reality. His nature is cruel and heartless. Never hearing people's opinions, he is a tyrant who holds only his own standards as absolute. Pretentiously displaying an extremely gaudy golden armor, this exceptional Heroic Spirit releases his excessive treasures as if abundant water. His first person pronoun writes as Ware (我) and reads as Ore (オレ). Gilgamesh is a collector of treasures. His favorite phrase is "I've assembled all treasures in the land", but that is not anything like a metaphor. He has assembled, stored and sealed away every sample of technology that were developed in his age. His argument is: "Humans are foolish, but there is value in the tools, civilization that humans create". Divinity: B (A+) Despite possessing the greatest Divine Spirit aptitude, its rank was reduced as penalty for disliking the gods. 2/3 god, 1/3 human - possessing such high divinity, there is nothing that can match him in this world, making him a complete transcendental that obtained everything in this world. Gate of Babylon: The Treasury of the King A sword-key that connects to the golden capital. It connects spaces and makes so that the tools inside the treasure vault can be freely taken out. The more riches the user has, stronger the attacks will be. In this work, it is being employed as one of his normal attacks. Enuma Elish: Star of Creation that Divided Heaven and Earth Spatial severance by means of the Sword of Separation Ea, a sword crowned with the name of a god from Mesopotamian Mythology. A sword that tears the world to pieces, considered to be one of the summits even among many Noble Phantasms. Category:Servants Category:Limited Servant